Dragonball WingZ
by dragonwingstars
Summary: One rainy night Gokus finds a baby girl she has a tail he and chichi keep as theirs own with Gohan who a year older what new will happen in the DZB world..


Goku had now been married to his wife Chichi for a bout fours years now they had a two year old son by the name of Gohan, he was walking in the woods nears his house dressed in the normal red and blue Ga fighting suit.

It was getting dark he looked up into the sky and as he carried on with his walk he heard crying that sounded from a small child as Goku looked around for the person that was crying. He then looked in a cave and come across a small baby in a black blanket around it

He picked up the baby to stop it crying it had short black hair to it's chin, as Goku rock the baby for a moment, it open it's big blues eyes he smiled at the little one the blanket drop from around her to show that the baby was wearing a dark blue dress. Goku's eyes widen when her small brown til fell from her back she laughed at him.

"You got a tail like I had, I think you can stay with and my wife for a little bit." She looked up at Goku and smiled he thought that she was a beautiful baby.

Goku pick the blanket back up and put it a round her tiny body she smiled again as the rain started to come down Goku ran home as fast as he could. Goku looked at his house he was wet all the way to the bone held her closed and open the front door Chichi came up to him.

"Goku where have you been, you missed out on dinner… what you got they?" He took the blanket a little away from the baby's face to show her to Chichi,

"I find her, when I was walking in the woods, she has a tail like Gohan and I had I want to look after her." Chichi took the baby from his arm and held her close.

"She's wet you can give her a bath you just as wet too" Chichi handed her back to Goku the little baby open her eyes up at Chichi.

"Mama" Chichi looked at the baby then to Goku they smiled to each other a watch as she put her hands out to Chichi.

"Oh my she called me mum, Goku go and have that bath get her clean and I get you two some cloths." He went up the stair to the bath room and run a bath for the both of them to have.

Goku came out the bathroom with the baby in his arm she was wearing one of Gohan baby grows from what he had at the age of one year old. She looked sleepily Chichi watch as Goku came into they bedroom and sat on the bed with the baby she smiled how he was so caring he was with her just like with Gohan they little boy who was a sleep in his room.

"Chichi what are we going to do with her?" she looked at Goku then the baby in arms she smiled at him.

"We look after she just like you she has a tail, Gohan can have a little sister, she will grow up as our daughter" he smiled then hugged Chichi the little girl smiled at them.

"So Goku what you going to call her" he picked the baby up in to his arms and held her up high in the air.

"Star that your name little one, my little starlight" she smiled and laugh out at her new mother and father.

Goku led down with Star on his chest she fell a sleep to the sound of Goku's heart beat. Chichi sat up a moved her head above him she bent down and Goku kissed her on the lips sweetly and pulled her closed to his body for her to sleep with him.

"Mama had bad dream" a small boy with black hair and black eyes came in to the bedroom and Chichi pick him up and led him down with them

"Gohan look this is your new baby sister Star" Gohan smiled at Star as she was a sleep on Goku's chest.

Gohan fell asleep in the middle of his mother a father this was the start of a new family and the love for what they have of they little children.

It was two years later a three old girl came running at her father her black hair tied up in a pigtails as she run at him. He picked her up and tossed her in the air. Chichi stepped outside and saw them two playing her other child Gohan was studying when he was doing this the little girl would train with her father she wanted to be just like him. Chichi didn't like him doing this but she didn't stop Goku from training her to be strong as he was.

"COME ON GUYS LUNCH TIME!" Chichi shouted this to Goku and Star and they run in for lunch.

Gohan sat next to Star as they ate Chichi had a hard time feeding all three of them they would run up a big bill a Café. When they where finished Star helped her mum wash up she smiled as she played with the bubbles in the water Chichi laughed as Star did this it was so cute.

Chichi looked out the window it had started to rain the washing up was done Star was sat on the fall looking out at the rain. Goku came in to watch some TV as he sat down. Star got Goku looked at her then she climb on his lap. Goku put his arm around the small child she smiled and fell a sleep in his arm.

Goku carried his little daughter to bed he changed her cloths and put her to bed she looked at him and he smiled at his little star she was so small to him.

"Night my little starlight" he said this and kissed her cheek goodnight.

"Night, night daddy, love you" she said this as she closed her eyes too sleep.

"I love you too" Goku shut the door to her bed room and went to put Gohan to bed as well.

Thanks I know that is short but this is my first fan fiction I hope that you like it please review for or I will cry not the next chap will be longer this was just a starter for me.

Thanks for reading

Dragon wing star XX


End file.
